


Dandelions

by celestialuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialuna/pseuds/celestialuna
Summary: In a world where danger and death loom over your lives; you find love in the most unexpected of places, with the most unexpected person. In a field of dandelions, you find peace in the arms of the person who has brought color to your life, Hange Zoë.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Dandelions by Ruth B. on repeat for a few days now and thus this fluff and cute oneshot has been born. Please forgive the grammatical errors as English is not my first language. Hope you like it!

Maybe it was the way they said your name or perhaps the way they held you close after every expedition and put your hand on their chest to breath in sync with them. There was no way to know for sure when did it begin but you knew that Hange had inexplicably ruined your life in the best of ways.

It was meant to be a 2 years and leave experience for you, dedicating yourself to humanity for 2 years was your internal deadline. But now, here you stood after 4 years in the Survey corps, reevaluating every moral you've ever had, every plan you've made.

 _Don't get attached, you'll lose them one way or another, it'll make leaving harder,_ you once said. And yet, you couldn't deny the fact that the commander that stood before you had unknowingly intertwined their soul with yours, every day of existence beside them made you crave it more until you find yourself staying one day more. 

"Hange, where the hell are we going?!" you screamed at them. They had unceremoniously entered your room a few minutes before the sunrise and practically dragged you out of bed with a promise of a surprise that you wouldn't want to miss out on. 

Hange chuckled at you while continuing to trudge in the forest within the walls, dragging you by the hand with them, "Oh come on, N/N! How is it a surprise if I tell you that now?"

Honestly speaking, every day with Hange was a surprise. They were the human embodiment of a box of chocolates - you weren't sure what you were gonna get until the moment presented itself.

You knew this in the different sides of them you've seen through the years; The strict commander who didn't bat an eyelash when giving out orders, the crazed scientist who had a blush on their cheeks when interacting with titans, the good friend who offered a hug or a smile to her comrades when they had lost someone, _and your personal favorite,_ the one who would look intently at you like no one else was in the room - eyes gazing with so much softness that you could've easily mistaken it for affection. Maybe that was it, that could've been one of the reasons.

The reason that you fell hopelessly in love with the commander.

"Y/N!" They called out, pulling you from your thoughts. concerned eyes stared back at you, the light coming from the rising sun making their eyes glint in it. "Are you okay?"

You nod your head with an assuring smile, "Yeah. Just got lost in my thoughts."

They giggle a bit before lightly tapping your forehead, "Sometimes, I just wanna know what goes in your head. So full of thoughts all the time, N/N."

"Well, I for one know exactly what's on yours." You tease. They suddenly halt their steps, making you crash into their back.

Their cheeks had a faint blush on it, "You do?"

"Yeah. It's always titans with you, Hange."

They visibly relax from your reply and continue walking towards the surprise.

After a few more minutes of walking, they gently let go of your hand and turn towards you, "We're here." They announce with a grin. They step to the side a bit to show you the destination.

A field of dandelions. Who would've thought that this place would offer something so majestic as this?

You walk forwards, your fingers lightly grazing the flowers. You stopped in the center of the field and close your eyes, taking in a deep breath. There was an earthy scent to the place that took over your senses. A hand gently holds yours and without warning, pulled you to the ground.

You fall flat on the ground from the sudden pull but feel that the ground beneath you wasn't as hard as you expected it to be. Opening your eyes, you realized the reason for that - you had fell on Hange who was now lying on their back due to your fall. You scramble to get off them but their hands immediately find their place on your back and hold you in place.

"Hange?" you say, pleased that you didn't stutter it out.

They tuck your hair behind your ear and softly gaze at your face.

Each passing second without words being exchanged caused the butterflies at the pit of your stomach to flutter wilder, your cheeks surely as red as a tomato by this point.

"Do you like the place?" Hange asks, their hands not relenting and still holding you in place.

"I-it's... It's beautiful, Hange. I love it." You say with a smile.

They nod their head. Within seconds, their hands loosened, allowing you to roll away from them, deciding to lay next to them.

The place put you in a trance, something so serene and calm about it.

Hange rolled onto their side, using their hand to support their head as they once again faced you. You looked back questioningly at them.

"Y/N, can I ask you something?"

"You already are, Hange." you couldn't help but joke given the tension that had found itself surrounding the two of you again.

They chuckle at your response, their finger lightly traces along the skin near your eyes, "What do you usually think of?"

"W-what?"

"You always get so lost in your thoughts. I told you, didn't I? I wanna know what goes in your head."

A part of you wanted to lie and tell them some random thought that could easily pass as the truth, but with the way they were looking at you right now and the field that surrounded you, you were enchanted; That part of you that had been locked away, taking over your system.

"You." you simply state.

It was the truth. one that you had repressed for the sake of respecting work and ranks - the friendship that you feared to ruin if you allowed your thoughts to be made know to the person who was the point of your affection. But in this moment, you allowed for all that affection and respect to flow freely.

You mirror their position, your face inches away from theirs as you stare into their eyes, "You are my one and only thought that clouds my mind each and every day."

Their eyes scan your face for a trace of a lie or tease that they couldn't detect, for you had willed yourself to display the utmost genuine look you could give. A look that spoke a thousand words you have yet to say - love, admiration, respect, a history of events that had led to this single confession.

"Y/N, can I ask you a question again?"

You nod your head. Their face inches closer to yours, "Can I kiss you?" they ask, their voice barely above a whisper.

And as you look into their eyes, you found a look that mirrored your own. without any other thought, you nod your head to give them consent.

In an instant, their soft lips were gently placed on yours as their hand cradled your face, thumb lightly rubbing your cheek.

You closed your eyes to savour the moment. Losing your sense of time as you willed for the kiss to linger longer.

You wanted them to kiss you. Kiss you until you forgot the world around you both, until the truth that you had suppressed was made known in their system and theirs in yours, until their name was the only name that you would know for the rest of my life.

Hange Zoë was the flower that had deeply rooted and bloomed in your heart. With Hange, you saw forever in their eyes.


End file.
